A Place of Thousand Stories
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: Sequel to 'A Kiss in the Dark'. The Thousand Sunny apartment building has many stories to tell... these are they. Zoro/Sanji
1. Chapter 1

_Sooo... after I nearly died laughing because of the recent One Piece chapter, this is the first of your prompt stories._

_First of all, I want to thank everyone who has submitted a prompt. Together with readers on LJ and DA, we've gathered the amazing number of 30 prompts!_

_That means, there will be 30 chapters to this story (ah, how I love even numbers :3)!_

_I'm writing on several prompts simultaneously, so update times may vary greatly. Sometimes, it can take a few weeks and at other times only days. _

_Please be patient and don't ask when I'm going to do your prompt... it all depends on my imagination and inspiration. _

_Same goes for the length of the chapters. I've set myself a limit of 1000 words (most will surely be over that), but please don't expect as long chapters as for AKitD. That was a rather big story squeezed into a few chapters... some might reach it but others won't, so please don't be offended if yours turns out to be shorter :)_

_That aside, most of you have requested ZoSan (and even more smut... you little perverts, you! ;)) but other pairings like Marco/Ace, Luffy/Nami and Kaku/Jabra were requested as well. If you absolutely don't like one of these pairings, then you can just skip the chapters while reading. Only the ZoSan stories will have plot relevant information (for the proper sequel for example). Well, the chapters about other pairings might contain a bit of information about those particular characters, but nothing you'll absolutely need to know to understand the sequel :) _

_Prompts were submitted by (in no particular order):_

_FFnet:_

_thakidisbac, Minnesota Fireball Wolf, Superafro, Chibi-Onee-chan, ghostlyangel, immer wenn es dunkel wird, aj (unregistered), Rika90, Valentine's Vocation, TheEndofTag, reodavle, aQiel, The Amazing Art of Living, crystalbluefox, luvanime14, Umi the Seadragon, Sceans, WhiteCourtain, Queenoffiction, QuillSunset, NanamiDuck, RenKain_

_LJ:_

_loveandallthat, twigglet1717, narcisisticniny, dragon5174, jo_booksarelife, fendstrat_chick _

_DA:_

_NatsuhiaUrOrA, mugiwaragrl_

_If you don't see your name on the lists, then please let me know. I might just fail at copy/paste XD_

_And I'm a bit behind at commenting and replying to messages... sorry about that! Uni started again and I'm doing the most writing during breaks. I don't have internet access then and when I get home, I'm often tired enough that I'm pushing things like that back. Sorry! ^^°°_

_I'll try to reply to everyone either today or tomorrow._

_First prompt:_

_From: aQiel _

_prompt: move in_

_pairing: zosan, maybe an appearance of zeff?_

_feeling: happy, sappy_

_sex: zeff-you want to die 'lil eggplant? seriously, in front of your old man?_

_Actual rating: T_

_Additional notes: I ended up making it a bit funnier than I intended to, but there is still a lot of fluff :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece._

_**Notes: **_

_20.000 yen = 188 € / $246_

_Aniki = big brother, often said to gang bosses and higher ranked Yakuza _

* * *

**A Place of Thousand Stories**

**First Story: Move it, Baby!**

"Shitty old geezer, I'm gay!"

Determinedly, Sanji stared at his old man, arms crossed while he waited for an answer.

It was a quiet Sunday morning, the newspaper had just arrived and in front of Zeff rested a steaming mug of coffee on the pine-wood kitchen table. Anticipating this kind of relaxing atmosphere, Sanji had arrived early to say what he had to say. It was perfect... absolutely perfect. Perfect to announce him moving into a different apartment as well as admitting his new-found sexuality to his adoptive father.

"Bi," Zeff said, his eyes fixed on the newspaper he held in one hand while he reached with the other one for his mug.

"Wha-?"

"You're bi, eggplant," Zeff explained after taking a sip. "That's what it's called when someone likes men and women."

"O-oh..." Sanji stuttered. This wasn't at all how he had imagined this conversation to start. "Anyway! I just wanted to tell you and... and I'm in a relationship with Zoro now. We will move in together, so... so even if you're against it, I'm still going to-"

"I don't really care. Tell Zoro you have my blessings," Zeff said before chuckling at one of the cartoons in the paper.

Sanji first stared at his old man for few seconds and then groaned in frustration.

That was way too easy. "Can't you be at least a bit surprised that your son tells you he's in a relationship with a man? Just a tiny bit? I've come to terms with my _friends_ taking everything in stride... Hell, I bet they even knew about everything before _I_ did!" he said and began to pace while ruffling his hair in aggravation. "But _you?_ You're my father! Aren't you supposed to... to... be angry, cry about never getting grandchildren or... or... try to get me to join a football team? Anything like that?"

Zeff snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. You're too much of a pansy to play football."

"Oi!"

"The point is," Zeff continued. "-that I've known about you two for ages. Zoro has liked you for as long as I can remember and Koshiro and I always talked about you. We knew it would only be a matter of time until you realised everything."

"Then... you aren't surprised at all? And the others... all of them knew?"

This time, Zeff looked up. "Knew? We've been making bets about you! I think Nico-san won... she said Zoro would have to get hurt badly before you got a clue. Damn smart that woman."

"... you... you made bets?"

"It was Patty's idea..." Zeff grunted. "We started betting with the whole staff and then several other people joined in. Nami-san probably threw a fit when she realised, she had lost. You should be careful around her, eggplant. She might want revenge..."

"Everyone... everyone _knew_?"

"Yeah, everyone. Well, you obviously didn't. What do you think why I gave you all those early shifts? I thought you would finally turn to Zoro if your supply of women was cut... that was my bet. You're owning me twenty thousand yen, by the way."

Staring wide-eyed, Sanji opened his mouth a few times but no sounds seemed to come out. Then he plopped down in a chair opposite Zeff and stared unblinkingly at the table's surface. "... what the actual fuck..." he muttered disbelievingly.

"Oh, I just remembered something," Zeff said, oblivious to his son's predicament, and stood up to go to the living-room. Seconds later, he came back with a thick book inside his hands. "I got you this a few months ago. I thought it might help you a bit with everything." He chuckled. "There really are manuals for everything..."

Sanji took the book and stared at the title for a few minutes.

_101 Ways of being Gay_

* * *

"Will you stop laughing? It's not funny!"

"Oh, but it is! It's just too good..." Zoro pressed out between chuckles, tears building in the corners of his eyes while he held his stomach. His whole body shook with barely repressed laughter.

"You idiot! They've made complete fools out of us... don't you care about that?"

"Nah... and you're the only fool here. I always knew what my sexuality was. And this book-" He held up Zeff's present. "Is just priceless! I would've loved to see your face when Zeff-san gave it to you!"

"Shut up," Sanji grumbled and made to unpack the box with his photo-albums.

He continued to unpack his stuff even when Zoro's arms had come around him and pressed him back against the swordsman's firm body.

"You mad?" Zoro asked before he began to nibble at Sanji's right ear.

"Not talking to you," Sanji mumbled as he took out the framed picture of Zoro, Zeff, Koshiro and him. He had got it from his room when he had visited Zeff earlier that day. Taking in how their younger selves pulled at each other's hair, Sanji smiled as he softly ran a finger over the thin glass. After everything that had happened, the photo held a special value to him.

"Ah, I remember that one," Zoro said. "You got mad at me because a girl in my kendo class gave me chocolates for Valentine's Day, didn't you? Did you fancy her?"

"No, I didn't," Sanji answered curtly.

"Really? Why were you mad then?"

"Because..." Sanji began and relaxed in Zoro's arms, his back moulding against the swordsman's chest. "You've never eaten my chocolate before... you have always said you don't like sweet things, but... you've accepted hers."

"You were jealous?"

"Maybe, yeah."

Sanji could feel Zoro grin without seeing it. "I only accepted them because Koshiro-sensei told me to. They were just out of gratitude, anyway. I have helped her train a few times, you know?" Zoro explained and then chuckled. "And sensei loves chocolates. He always made me give him everything. But you being jealous then..." Zoro hugged him even closer. "Mh... that makes me a bit happy," he whispered, his breath tickling Sanji's ear as he spoke.

"I know," Sanji said. His body shuddered as the warm gust of wind met his skin and without a second thought he entwined his fingers with Zoro's on his stomach. Turning his head slightly, he looked at the swordsman over his shoulder. "Your 'happiness' is poking my butt," he whispered, lips only inches apart from Zoro's.

"We could move this to the bedroom... try out the new bed," Zoro said back with dark eyes, his lips ever drawing nearer to his. "I can do that thing with my tongue again..."

Smiling gently, Sanji sighed happily and neared Zoro's lips even more before... he suddenly pulled back, grinned at Zoro's growl as he escaped the swordsman's lips and Zoro ended up kissing his neck instead.

"Believe me, I would love to," Sanji began, ignoring Zoro's low growls of disappointment. "-but the shitty old geezer said he wants to pay us a visit today. He said he would cook for us."

Zoro frowned. "Oh? That's unusual..."

"Yeah... the bastard said you should taste proper food every once in a while. Damn asshole... he knows I'm the better cook but still has to play the gourmet chef," Sanji said and left Zoro's embrace to continue unpacking the boxes.

"You should really stop talking like that about your old man..." he heard Zoro say behind him.

"Why? Are you taking his side now?"

"Yeah... gotta be on the good side of my father-in-law, don't I?"

That shut Sanji up. Stopping in the middle of unwrapping his favourite porcelain, he turned around to stare at Zoro. They hadn't really talked about it but since the beginning, it was always clear to Sanji that he would be staying for the rest of his life with Zoro. Hearing his lover say something like that on the other hand...

Zoro's face broke into a smug grin. "Your face is all red!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent decorating their apartment.

Well, _Sanji_ decorated it... fortunately, Zoro had soon learned that it wasn't wise to try and interfere with the cook. Not when he didn't fancy a kick to his stomach or even to his nether regions, anyway.

It hadn't been difficult to decide who was going to move in with whom, either. After they had announced the news of them getting together to their friends (who all had reacted with sighs in relief and words like 'finally' or 'was damn time'... something Sanji now knew the reason for all too well), Robin had asked Sanji if she could have his apartment once the cook wanted to move in with Zoro. Of course, Sanji had been unable to refuse her wish... a brave act, considering he hadn't even talked to Zoro about moving before. But the swordsman had been surprisingly happy to share an apartment with him.

"Oi! Has Robin told you why she didn't move in with Franky?" Zoro asked while handing Sanji plates and cups to put in the cupboards. "She wanted your apartment to live closer to him, so why aren't they living together?"

Sanji grinned as he received the kitchenware. "Apparently, Franky has a strange sleeping habit. He makes poses and cries 'SUPER' in his sleep. He has even thrown Robin out of bed once before. Bet she made him regret it big time..."

Zoro snorted. "Why doesn't that surprise me... that guy is strange enough when he is awake, I don't even want to know what he dreams."

"I bet he has a sort of gang in his dreams who all do his poses and listen to his every word," Sanji said, snickering.

"Yeah, that sounds like something he would like... being called 'aniki' and all," Zoro returned as he took out another plate of the box.

"And everyone would've to wear speedos!" Sanji said laughing, but the swordsman snorted at that.

"Now you're being ridiculous..."

* * *

When Zeff visited that evening, nearly all of the boxes were unpacked.

"Not even a day and you can already see eggplant's girly touch," Zeff said as he took in the purple curtains.

"Shut up! Purple happens to be the colour of the year and it gives a nice touch to the otherwise white walls. It also compliments the dark brown pillows and-"

Zeff and Zoro looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Girly," they said together and grinned while Sanji bristled.

"Will you stop it? You might be fine with a boring and practical place but I happen to have some _style_, thank you very much!" Sanji said before going to the open kitchen to look after the soup, he had insisted on making in spite of Zeff's offer to do the cooking.

Zeff placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder. "You'll have it tough..."

Zoro grinned. "That's part of the challenge," he said and went after Sanji who had already put on his favourite pink apron.

Zeff raised an eyebrow as he watched the couple bicker in the kitchen before Zoro said something in Sanji's ear that made him blush.

"How the hell did my son need ten fucking years to figure out his feelings?" Zeff asked himself, shaking his head at the newly-wed behaviour he was witnessing and plopping down on the couch.

When Sanji even began to spoon-feed Zoro his soup, grinning like an idiot when the swordsman smiled at the taste, Zeff realised it had been optimistic to think he could cook for them.

It didn't look like Zoro would be eating anyone else's food ever again.

* * *

After a hearty meal (Zeff was allowed to _help_ Sanji at least), the three were sitting in the living room and Zeff had great fun telling Zoro all of the embarrassing stories, he had missed out on so far.

"He was covered in mud, you say?"

"Completely," Zeff answered. "You couldn't even recognise him any more! And all to woo a girl in his class..." The older chef shook his head. "Even in middle school, he was a complete loser at picking up girls."

"Oi!"

"They didn't give him the light of day, the girls, but he still had to play their 'charming prince'." Zeff barked out a laugh. "Our little princess had to discover the wonders of alcohol before he lost his virginity!"

"Will you stop it?" Sanji exclaimed, his face a deep red. "If the ladies I've been fortunate enough to spend a night with were a teeny weeny bit drunk, then only because I've picked them up in a club! I'll have you know that I was quite a Casanova in my old days..."

"Yeah and that's why Kalifa, the only woman he had ever had a relationship with, picked _him_ up and not the other way around," Zeff told Zoro who grinned back.

"I-... that's not-... it was my charm that attracted her, alright?"

The other two men laughed at Sanji's outburst and took another sip of their sake.

"You two get along far too well for my taste," Sanji mumbled under his breath.

"Can't be helped. Zoro is like a second son to me."

After _that_ comment from Zeff, Zoro had suspiciously shiny eyes as he excused himself to wash the dishes.

Smiling, Sanji looked after him. "I might look like the 'girly' one," he said softly. "-but I'm telling you, he is the softy in our relationship."

"Well, he sure is a keeper," Zeff said as he watched Zoro washing their dishes. "Treat him well, eggplant. He deserves it."

"Believe me... I know."

* * *

After Zeff had finally left, Sanji and Zoro lay on the couch and watched some strange and boring TV drama. Sanji was hugged by Zoro from behind again, one of his arms draped over the cook, while Sanji's fingers drew small circles on Zoro's hand.

"You had better not lose this arm in a fight, Zoro..." the cook said after enjoying Zoro's warmth against his back for a while.

"Hm? Why?"

"Because... if you did, you wouldn't be able to hug me like this any more," Sanji said, fighting down the heat rising to his face. He knew, he was being a sap again but he couldn't help it... he was too happy and comfortable to care.

"That's about the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," Zoro said before he hissed. Sanji had pinched the skin on his hand at that comment.

"Shut up... I'm just being romantic here," the cook said.

"Hm... didn't say I don't like you saying cheesy things, did I?" Zoro said and Sanji felt him burying his nose in his hair.

"I'm serious, though," Sanji mumbled. "Lose that arm and I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You're _always_ kicking my ass."

Sanji grinned. "And you enjoy it more than you should."

"Hear, hear!"

"Damn pervert..."

Zoro just grinned.

"I love this, you know..." Sanji said after a while. "Living with you, I mean. Only a day and I already love it..."

"Me too," Zoro returned and the cook blushed as he felt him breathing in the scent of his shampoo. "A few weeks ago, I didn't even dare to dream about being like this with you..."

"I'm sorry..." Sanji whispered. He felt Zoro pulling away and pushing himself up so he could look down at the chef.

"Stop apologising, cook," Sanji heard him say. "We've been through this too many times already. Because I didn't say anything, I was as much at fault as you were."

"Still... if only we could've solved everything sooner. We've lost so many years..." Sanji mentioned wistfully.

"Maybe but... there are still many years to come."

Sanji slowly closed his eyes and sighed. Another look into their future... another declaration of them being together for years and years to come. For some unknown reason, it scared him a bit.

"... Zoro?" Sanji asked tentatively. He had opened his eyes again when he had felt the swordsman resting his head in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Hm?"

"If you're gonna get yourself killed one day, I'm gonna kill you," Sanji mumbled.

He felt Zoro grinning against his neck. "Do I hear a threat of domestic violence? Do I have to get Smoker?" the swordsman asked.

Sanji laughed. "Just try it. That guy has waited for ages to arrest us..."

"Hm, wonder why..."

"Might have to do with Luffy accidentally blowing up his car," Sanji mentioned.

"Best bonfire we ever had."

"Yeah, but Usopp cried."

"Well, Luffy used up all of his explosives," Zoro threw in.

"I think he was crying because he didn't want to be arrested, though..." Sanji said.

"True... and Smoker didn't really appreciate the fire either."

"He appreciated even less how Garp-san and Iceburg-san pulled strings to let Luffy and Usopp walk free with near to no punishment."

"Yeah, those days working at the zoo were the best of Luffy's life, if I remember correctly," Zoro mentioned.

"Hm, he loved the monkeys," Sanji said.

"They're related... he _has_ to love them."

Both of them grinned and stayed silent for a few minutes. The TV drama, despite reaching its climax, was neither heard nor seen.

"I love this, Zoro," Sanji whispered after a while. "I love my life, my job, my friends... you."

"I love you, too," Zoro answered and Sanji smiled. He had heard these words a few dozen times by then but they still made his heart skip a beat.

"But I'm a bit scared, you know? Everything is too perfect. Usually when things go that well then... I expected my old man to have something against our relationship or at least be shocked about it and you know how _that_ turned out. He practically adopted you."

"Do you _want_ something terrible to happen?" Zoro asked.

"Of course not! But... I have a bad feeling."

"Hm, even if something bad was to happen, don't you think we can handle it? We are strong, Sanji. Our friends are too... the world could come to an end and I wouldn't worry at all as long as we're all together," Zoro said, his voice so full of confidence that Sanji almost believed him.

"Didn't picture you to be the optimistic type..." the cook said slowly.

"Well, I wasn't before I got you... now I feel as if anything is possible. I'm feeling stronger than ever."

"Good," Sanji said. He was smiling as he turned around in Zoro's arms to face him. "Because I won't go easy on you tonight."

Zoro grinned. "That's my line, shitcook."

One day later, Sanji called in sick and they had to get a new bed

... again.

**End of Story One**

* * *

_I hope you liked your chapter, aQiel :)_

_I've had trouble uploading this again (for some reason I always got a block of text -.-), so tell me if anything doesn't seem right._

_And as always: feedback is much appreciated. _

_Thank you for reading! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there!_

_I'm really sorry for the wait! Something bad happened in my family and I haven't been able to write well in the past two weeks... I hope this will still be enjoyable, though._

_Well, it's pretty much PWP, so... yeah XD_

_I've been a bit distracted as well... you might have noticed the new multi-part story, I've put up. That one will be my first priority for now but I'll try not to take too long to update the prompt stories :)_

_Getting down to business... the prompt for this chapter was:_

_From: Valentine's Vocation _

Prompt: Ulterior motives

_Pairing: Zoro/Sanji (of course)  
_

_Overly mood: Cheeky  
_

_Sex: Yes please!_

_Rating for this chapter: M_

_Hope this is what you had in mind... :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Second Story: Bad Excuses, Worse Resistance**

Working at the Baratie at Friday nights was comparable to staying in a madhouse:

Everyone ran around in circles, trying to satisfy the never-ending flow of costumers and in his time as sous-chef, Sanji had witnessed quite a lot of break-downs from his fellow cooks.

After one of these exhausting days, when he could barely lift his tired limbs, Sanji often liked to take a nice, hot bath... and this Friday was no exception.

Sighing, he stretched out in the bathtub, willing his body to relax and to enter a soothing state of bliss as his sore muscles hummed approvingly at the warmth.

As always, the scorching water hugging his body made him drowsy and it was thanks to this and his tiredness that Sanji nearly fell asleep... if it hadn't been for cool fingers suddenly touching his heated skin.

Sanji frowned as he felt hands wandering down his back. He knew that strong yet gentle grip all too well... "Zoro, what are you doing?" he asked without looking.

"Washing your back..." a voice mumbled behind him, his hands rubbing a few sore spots on the cook's shoulder. Sanji moaned at the welcome massage.

Then the hands moved further down, continuing their rubbing until they reached the end of Sanji's spine.

Frowning again, Sanji let the swordsman go on, until... "M- My back is not that far dow-," he began as Zoro's hands covered his ass. Then a finger pressed against his entrance and Sanji's eyes widened. "_ZORO!_"

Crash. Bang. Groan.

That was the usual combination curious people (and those who were unfortunate enough to live close by) got to hear on early mornings and late evenings.

Living with Zoro proved to be quite the challenge for Sanji... not only seemed the man to have an insatiable sex drive but he was also using every opportunity to grab a feel. Not that the cook minded per se... Zoro had a way of arousing him like no other but there were certain things that always managed to piss Sanji off.

And this was one of them... the swordsman just had the worst timing.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Zoro yelled as he stood up from the ground, rubbing the place on his stomach where the cook had kicked him.

"What _I'm _doing? What are _you_ doing? I want to take a relaxing bath and not be fucked against the tiles, shithead!" Sanji yelled back as he stood in the bathtub, water dripping down his heated skin. "There is a time and a place, idiot! Try to read the mood!"

Zoro grinned. "I've no idea what you mean... I just wanted to wash you thoroughly."

A vein began to throb on Sanji's forehead. "Yeah, right. I'm not dumb, Zoro!"

"No, you aren't... just hot," Zoro replied and Sanji gritted his teeth as he felt his face warming up. That damn bastard was checking him out... his eyes wandering over every part of Sanji's naked body, following every drop that was running down his skin. The blond felt his skin heating up and it had nothing to do with the hot water he was standing in.

Eyes glinting, Zoro smirked as he strolled forward and Sanji felt himself swallowing. The swordsman reached out and touched a strand of blond, wet hair, letting the water flow down his fingers as he squeezed the lock between them.

"Let me wash you?" Zoro asked quietly.

Sanji's heart sped up at the low baritone and he reached out to touch Zoro's hand. His digits were ice cold compared to his hot skin.

Zoro used that moment to grab Sanji's head for a scorching kiss, his tongue delving into the blond's mouth, tasting every bit of the cook and Sanji moaned, his eyes squeezing shut as he let himself be swept away by his lover.

So much for his relaxing evening...

* * *

Zoro and Sanji were sparring, exchanging kick after kick, blow after blow until they stood panting and gasping for breath on the sideline.

Sanji grinned at Zoro as he swept a bit of sweat-drenched hair out of his face. They had been going at it for hours and could go on for several more if it hadn't been for them having to work the next day. Sanji loved this... loved to go all out against his lover until the adrenaline rushed to his head and made him high.

Zoro felt the same way... both of them always looked forward to these meetings as it was their favourite activity after sex.

"Another round?" Zoro asked, grinning. The cook saw his hands twitching at his sides and knew he was feeling no less exhilarated.

"Fine with me but then we have to stop. There's this breakfast thing at the Baratie tomorrow, remember?"

"I have to help Franky's team tomorrow, anyway." Zoro shrugged and put away his swords. "Hand to hand?"

"Hand to foot, yes," Sanji replied and without another word, they dashed towards each other.

Sanji whirled around and jumped, his foot surging towards the side of Zoro's face. As expected, the kick was blocked by a strong forearm and Zoro's hand shot out to hit Sanji's chin.

Sanji dived down to dodge the blow and jumped to stand on his hands, sending out a circle of kicks as he twirled. Zoro dodged a few, blocked others and then caught one of Sanji's legs, gritting his teeth at the hard impact but kept holding on.

Sanji stumbled slightly as his attack was interrupted and let out a startled cry as he was thrown down to the ground, his back hitting the training mat.

Zoro was on him at once, his body covering the cook and holding down his hands on each side of his head.

Lips crushed against lips and Sanji's eyes widened.

Zoro's erection was pressing against his thigh and the cook wriggled to get out of the swordsman's grip. When Zoro groaned as Sanji's thigh brushed against his hard member and the hold on Sanji's wrists lessened, the cook used the momentary lapse in control to free his hands and to push up against Zoro's chest until their lips parted.

"Wait, Zoro! Work tomorrow, remember? We can't do this today!" Sanji said, indignantly.

"Just tongues and hands, cook, no penetration, alright?" Zoro asked, his voice raspy and needy and Sanji's eyes rolled back in his head as the swordsman began to lick down his neck.

He stopped at Sanji's collarbone and kissed it, his teeth scratching lightly against the chef's skin.

Their sparring had left Sanji pretty worked up as well and he was having a hard time resisting when Zoro voice was so urgent, his touches so gentle and breathtaking.

"See it as training," Zoro said, looking at Sanji with a grin. "Stamina training."

Sanji wanted to protest one last time but his words died on his lips as Zoro grind his pelvis against Sanji's own and their hard cocks slid against each other.

Every thought of resistance was pushed out of Sanji's mind... all that was left were tongues, fingers and a very horny swordsman.

* * *

Sanji smiled as he tasted his soup and found it to have the perfect flavour... perfect as an appetizer for his meal. Humming to himself, he turned the heat down so the soup could cook for a couple more minutes and made to look at the ice-cream, he had stored in the freezer before.

Just when he wanted to bend down and open the fridge, he was stopped by two strong arms encircling his body and pressing his back against a firm chest.

"Zoro, why are you hugging me?"

"I'm cold..."

"There are like thirty degrees in here!"

"Still cold. Make me hot, cook."

Bathroom surprise attacks, fights turning sex and always, _always_ extremely stupid excuses.

Things like these were what made Sanji mad... hugging him from behind when he was cooking and using some strange excuse, lame enough that the chef thought Zoro must believe him to be quite dumb.

The chef gritted his teeth as he tried to free himself from the other's arms. "Will you cut it out? I'm cooking!" he said, digging his elbow in Zoro's stomach but the other didn't make more than a grunt.

"And I'm starving..." Zoro said and bit the chef's earlobe.

Sanji's whole body trembled. The ears... why the _fuck_ did it always have to be the fucking ears?

Then Zoro's hand wandered down and Sanji's knees nearly buckled as he was grabbed through his clothes and apron.

"Zoro... that's not... good. Ace and Luffy will be over in a bit..." he said, panting as Zoro rubbed his awakening member.

"Then we should hurry, eh?" Zoro whispered back.

"I... the soup!"

"Luffy won't eat anything but meat and Ace will understand... Come on! It's nearly finished anyway, isn't it?" Zoro asked, his tongue now licking Sanji's ear. "I'll eat anything you cook... no matter the taste."

And with that, the cook gave in.

Sanji moaned as Zoro pushed his hardness against him while he continued his rubbing on the chef's front.

Then Zoro turned off the stove and with a deep growl and a flash of his eyes that made Sanji's stomach curl in the most delicious way, the swordsman threw Sanji over his shoulder and ignored his protests as he carried him to the bedroom.

Their new (and thankfully much stronger) bed squeaked as Zoro threw Sanji down on their mattress. In a matter of seconds, he draped his body over the slender man.

"W-Wait! I've got to take off the apron..."

"Leave it on," Zoro answered in a deep voice and Sanji flushed at the dark look.

Without further ado, Zoro opened Sanji's pants and pulled them over his hips, leaving him bare from the waist down.

Sanji's already half-hard cock twitched as Zoro caressed its tip and Sanji had to bite his lip so he wouldn't cry out.

"Sensitive, are we?" Zoro asked smirking as his hand moved up and down the chef's shaft.

"Shut up," Sanji said through gritted teeth. "And hurry, dammit!"

"Your wish is my command," Zoro said and sat up to admire Sanji's half-naked body for a bit.

Heat spread through Sanji at the scrutinising look.

Then Zoro leaned down and touched Sanji's cheek, his lips seeking a short kiss. "From behind?" Zoro asked and Sanji's face heated up. Damn him and his shitty directness! "It's faster," Zoro added with a smirk.

"Don't act as if you don't like doing it that way..." Sanji said, glaring.

"Hm, I like to see your face when you're coming, too. If you're preferring it that way, then..."

With one last glare, Sanji pulled his bare legs free from under Zoro and turned around to kneel on all four. It was by no means his favourite position (he thought it to be a bit degrading, actually) but whenever the swordsman was able to look into Sanji's eyes, he loved to take his sweet time...

Zoro loved to draw the pleasure out, loved to see every single reaction to each of his touches on the blond's face... and he was damn smug about it, too!

No, all they had time for then and there was a quick fuck.

Sanji bit his lip as he heard the familiar opening of a bottle and felt the first lubricated finger enter his tight hole soon after. Months and months of hot sex but he still didn't manage to get used to this first invasion.

* * *

Zoro moved his digit in and out, soon added another finger and spread them inside to prepare Sanji for his much bigger member.

His eyes wandered over Sanji's pale skin, the blond's butt sticking out towards Zoro and the bright pink straps of his apron forming a nice contrast to the black Galley-La shirt... _Zoro's_ shirt.

It wasn't as if Zoro had strange fetishes but seeing Sanji dressed in nothing but that apron and his shirt... he couldn't wait a second longer.

"Sanji, can I...?"

"Shut the fuck up and do it already, you damn idiot!"

Zoro grinned. The more the blond cursed, the more aroused he was.

After coating his cock with lube, Zoro positioned himself at Sanji's entrance and with a quick, powerful thrust, Zoro entered.

Sanji groaned as Zoro's cock filled his body.

"Amazing... it's all in with just one thrust," Zoro said as he leaned over Sanji's back, his fingers pinching the blond's hard nipples through his clothes as he breathed into his ear. "Can you feel it?"

Zoro grinned as he saw how Sanji's ears became red. "Shut up and move, dammit!"

Not one to disappoint, Zoro did as he was told. He pulled out until only his head was still inside and then thrust in again. Sanji made noises that were a mix of pleasure and pain and Zoro knew better by now than to ask if he was alright.

He knew those were exactly the sounds Sanji made when he didn't feel good but _damn_ amazing!

Letting the hand on Sanji's chest wander further down, Zoro grinned as he got an idea. He traced the blond's firm abs through T-shirt and apron and as he finally reached Sanji's solid erection, Zoro covered it with the apron and rubbed it through the fabric.

"Th-That's... don't... will get... dirty..." Sanji panted as Zoro worked him through his clothes. The swordsman knew he was close and couldn't resist to speed up his pace at Sanji's needy voice.

Thrusting harder and faster into the cook and moving his hand in time to his thrusts, Zoro soon felt Sanji clench around him and heard him cry out, the fabric he was using to rub the cook becoming wet under his fingertips.

"Z-Zoro... dammit, you!"

His name on the blond's lips was all what Zoro needed and he came, spilling his hot load into the chef.

Both stilled and panted, tried to catch their breath... and then the doorbell rang.

Eyes widening, they hurried to clean themselves up, changed clothes and made to welcome their hungry guests.

* * *

"A black apron? What happened to your pink one?" Ace asked after hitting his brother on the head. Luffy had been stuffing much more into his mouth than he could chew and kept spitting food at Ace.

"It... got dirty," Sanji said as he placed down the dessert and glared at Zoro who smugly took a big swig from his sake.

Looking from one to the other, Ace frowned. "Dirty? Isn't it supposed to get dirt-," he started but then his eyes widened and a grin slowly spread on his face. "_Ooooh_, I get it! You should try this new washing powder... Wonder Clean or something. It's perfect to get sperm out of clothes!" he said and Zoro choked on his drink. "Marco always uses it after our little role-playing sessions... you would make a good princess Leia, Sanji."

Wide-eyed Sanji stared at Ace while Zoro laughed and dodged the flying tableware.

Yeah, the swordsman's excuses were bad but even worse were the cook's resistance... and his aim with his ladle.

* * *

**End of Story Two.**


	3. Chapter 3

_After a long break in which I feared to be banned if I post porn, here another prompt story._

_No smut in this one, but there will surely be some in the next ;)_

_This one is also rather short and it's likely that more of the stories end up like this. They are just supposed to be snippets of the Strawhats' (and others') life in this universe. Hope you won't mind that too much._

_luvanime14_

_Prompt: drive/car _

_Pairing / Characters: Zoro/Sanji _

_Overall mood / feeling: angsty/sweet.. I would like for a happy ending if_ _possible :D _

_Sex: Ummm, whatever suits you and the story _

_Rating for this chapter: T_

_Additional author's note: Yep, I completely fail in getting the right mood. It's not THAT angsty, but it's sweet, I guess. _

_Happy End, yep._ _Hope you like it, luvanime14 :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Third Story: Encouragement**

Blurring lights passed by with alarming speed as wheels flew over the road. Zoro's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel with much more force than was necessary.

"Will you stop fidgeting? It's just a stupid contest!" he said as the blond next to him began to bite his nails.

"Just a stupid... The crème de la crème of all chefs are going to be there!" Sanji exclaimed. His eyes were wide as he looked at his partner in disbelief before his gaze dropped to his hands. Noticing how short his nails had suddenly become, Sanji grabbed his seat instead before he began to hurt his hands like that. "How the hell is that 'just a stupid contest'?!"

Zoro grinned. "Because I already know that you're the best."

Sanji blushed, his insides twisting in a funny way as warmth began to pool in his stomach. Only Zoro could make him feel this way.

"You... sound pretty sure," he said slowly, looking at Zoro from the corners of his eyes.

"Of course," Zoro replied. "I'm eating your food every day, don't I? No one knows your abilities better than me."

"But that just means that you can't compare it to other people's food! How can you be sure, I'm going to win?!"

Zoro sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road. After shutting down the engine, he turned to Sanji with a determined look in his eyes. "Listen. You've learned to cook from a fucking genius! Zeff has won this thing five times in a roll and you, his student, have surpassed him years ago! Now they've finally invited you to that damn contest, so shut the fuck up. Believe in your damn talent and stop your shitty whining!"

Sanji frowned. "You've got to be the worst cheerleader in history but... strangely enough, it works."

Grinning, Zoro put one of his hands on the base of Sanji's neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Of course, it does. And I didn't even have to wear a skirt and ponpons."

The chef grimaced at that. "Gah, don't put weird images into my head... I might be a pervert but that goes beyond me."

"Oh, I dunno. You in a school uniform... that wouldn't be so bad. Easy access, you know?" Zoro replied and grinned as Sanji slapped his arm.

"Stop it, idiot! Hell freezes over before I'm cross-dressing for you! That aside, though," Sanji said and discarded his eyes. "This contest is really important, Zoro. Everyone has such high expectations... what if I mess up?"

"If you're nervous... then why don't you just imagine, you're cooking for your friends? For me?"

"You think that would work?"

"Well, you always look like you're flying whenever you cook for one of us," Zoro said and smiled gently when Sanji's eyes dropped.

"I know... I know that it's stupid how much I'm freaking out about this, but... It's so important to me, you know? That could be the beginning of an international career! When Zeff won the contest for the first time, he got offers from TV Shows all over the world!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "You want to cook on TV?"

"No, of course not. Zeff didn't do that either, but he used that chance to open the Baratie. Thanks to his sudden fame, the restaurant boomed from day one and became famous everywhere!" Sanji said, his eyes glinting with the memory as he spoke. Then, however, his gaze began to darken again. "If I am to fail, on the other hand, I'll just be known as the useless idiot son who failed."

Sanji's fingers dug deeply into his seat as he bit his lip, his eyes unmoving as they looked forward.

Zoro, unused to that kind of behaviour of him, touched Sanji's hand gently to ease his hold on the seat. Sanji's hands relaxing at once, he let go of the abused car seat and entwined his fingers with Zoro's instead.

"You'll kick ass like you always do. I believe in you. Zeff believes in you and the others do, too. All you have to do is to believe in yourself now, Sanji."

Looking down at their joined hands, Sanji frowned. When did Zoro become his source of strength? When did he manage to get enough under his skin that everything seemed suddenly so easy with his encouragement?

"Sanji?"

Sanji looked back up into Zoro's eyes when he called him. "I guess I can do this," he said. "I can do it, but... I would still like a bit more of encouragement.."

Zoro frowned. "Encoura-"

Further he didn't come as Sanji suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a long kiss. Gently, their lips moved slowly together, until the movement sped up more and more. Hurriedly, they sucked and bit at each other's lips now, their tongues fighting for dominance as they pushed from one mouth into the other.

Sanji's hand made his way to the back of Zoro's neck where his fingers played with the short hair they found there. Zoro made sounds of encouragement as Sanji's tongue moved wilder inside his mouth, his hands exploring more of Zoro's skin as they slid under his shirt and found tight muscles that flexed with every touch of his fingertips.

Gasping for breath, they pulled apart, the foreheads touching as they panted heavily.

"Just what I needed," Sanji said and grinned at Zoro.

"You know what? If you win this damn thing today, then you can do whatever the fuck you want to me tonight," Zoro said and grinned smugly as Sanji frowned.

"Whatever I want?" Sanji asked, his forehead wrinkled in deep thought. "Whatever I want..." Then suddenly, his eyes opened wide and he grinned. "Oh, you bet I'm gonna win this thing!"

Now, it was Zoro's time to frown. "Why do I think I'm gonna regret that suggestion?"

"Because I still have that princess Leia costume Ace insisted on lending me," Sanji replied with a large grin. "I can't wait to see you wear that wig!"

Needless to say, Sanji won the competition with flying colours.

**End of Story Three**


	4. Chapter 4

_WhiteCourtain _

_Prompt:Comfort_

_Pairing:JabraxKaku_

_Feeling:angry/some humor maybe?/_

_Sex:Ohh YES pls (only if you comfortable with it though)_

_Rating for this chapter: MA_

_Warnings: masochism, blood, violence, language,..._

_Additional author's note: Easily the kinkiest thing I've ever written... be warned, it might be a bit extreme for some readers._

_ WhiteCourtain: Hope you'll like it in spite of everything ;)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Fourth Story: Punishment**

Jabra watched him out of the corners of his eyes. He was smiling at Franky, saying something with shining eyes, his shoulders shaking slightly as he laughed about one of the large man's jokes.

Nothing about his outward appearance gave away how depressed Kaku was. Absolutely nothing even _hinted_ at the sadness that lay inside of him, buried deep in Kaku's soul, but Jabra knew it about it. He _always_ knew.

They have never been on good terms, Kaku and him, and they probably never would be but Jabra knew him better than any other. There was always something pulling them together, pushing them together until again and again, their paths had crossed.

At first, they had been in the same kindergarten. Even then, they had always fought but other than that, they didn't really have anything to do with one another.

Then it was the same High School they had visited. The reunion had been quite funny... Jabra had recognised Kaku because of his nose and a thoughtless comment about that had begun a fight that had lasted for the following three years.

Well, and then they had both begun working at Galley-La. Fate had it that Franky saw them as an amazing team and so they got project after project together. Work was work and they were professionals when it came to their job, but once the working hours had ended, they began bitching and nagging at each other just like in the old times.

Franky liked to pull their legs because of that. Especially after Sanji and Zoro had started dating, he would compare the two pairs and told them again and again how they should just kiss and make up already.

Well, admittedly, he wasn't that far off with that. All those fights they had had and a joined past made for two striking similarities between them and the other two.

But not all enemies turned into lovers and even though Jabra didn't really hate Kaku, he couldn't imagine a relationship with him.

And still, it bugged him how Kaku repressed his feelings, feigned to be alright and then probably despaired on his own at night again.

That night, in the very same elevator where Sanji and Zoro's relationship had begun, Jabra couldn't take the fake smiles and empty laughs any more and called Kaku out on it.

"You're such a pathetic fuck," Jabra said as soon as the doors had closed behind them.

Unimpressed, Kaku pressed the button to their floor. "And whatever gave you that expression, _dear_ Jabra?"

Jabra barked a laugh that as always sounded a bit like a howl. "Just your damn eyes, you freak! You look like you're about to burst into tears like a damn chick while watching that annoying movie... What's it called? The one with the ship?"

"Titanic," Kaku replied, rolling his eyes. "Are you really a shipwright?"

"Oh, shut it. You know what I mean," Jabra said. "Well? Want me to hold your hand while you cry over that blondie?"

For a moment, Jabra thought Kaku would just ignore his comments but then the long-nose suddenly slammed his fist on the elevator's stop button, causing them to stop with a sudden jerk.

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" Kaku cried out and surprised Jabra with a hard shove against his chest.

With an 'unf', he slammed against the wall, staring at Kaku with wide eyes. It wasn't like him to react like that. Normally, Kaku spoke calmly and then suddenly beat the shit out of you. But he had never just exploded like that.

"This is none of your business, got it?! Nothing of this matters to you, so just shut up and leave me alone!"

Kaku was breathing heavily as he stared at Jabra with wide eyes, probably just as surprised at his outbreak as Jabra was.

Realising this right away, Jabra grinned. "That's more like it. Didn't know you had it in you... Isn't that nice? Letting your anger out like this?"

Kaku's gaze darkened. "I'm not like you."

"No, you're far more violent," Jabra replied and pushed himself off the wall, rubbing his back while grinning widely. "Gotta say, I kinda liked that."

Involuntarily, a blush appeared on Kaku's cheeks. "A masochist and sadist in one person... I don't want to know what your Friday evenings look like."

"Oh, it's one hell of a party," Jabra returned. "Want to find out?"

* * *

From that moment on, they had started a rather weird relationship.

After work, they would go into one of their apartments and either hang out or, if Kaku was up for it, they would start to fight.

_Violently._

"Is that all you've got, you freak?!" Kaku asked after throwing Jabra with a kick to his midriff on the floor. "Come on! Are you really that weak, huh?"

Jabra bared his teeth as he grinned. In these evenings they spent together, Kaku always went through an astonishing transformation. The usually calm guy who could break your bones with a charming smile, became a swearing fighting machine that sent out kick after kick and if one was careless for even a second, he would surely get his skull broken.

And Jabra fucking loved that.

"Weak? I'll show you what weakness means," Jabra said, jumped up and retaliated with a punch.

Kaku dodged it and sent a kick to the side of Jabra's face. Jabra barely managed to catch Kaku's leg and still grinned when his hand began to shake from the force of Kaku's attack.

Jabra whistled appreciatively. "That's quite the strength you've got there. When did you transform from a little school girl to this fine lady, hm?"

Gritting his teeth, Kaku retracted his leg and turned his back to Jabra.

Confused by that, Jabra frowned and relaxed his stance, realising only seconds later that that had been a painful mistake.

After taking a deep breath, Kaku whirled around again, his right foot high in the air and aiming for Jabra's head.

And this time, he met his goal.

Foot connected with skin and Jabra flew across the living room, landed right on Kaku's couch table and crushed it to pieces under his weight.

Kaku grimaced at the sound of breaking wood. "Damn, I loved that one," he said and then walked casually over to the unmoving Jabra.

After crouching down next to him, he looked at his face and noticed with a sick satisfaction that Jabra's nose had been broken. Blood was oozing out of his nostrils and the nose itself was standing in a strange angle.

Jabra groaned as he came to again. His vision clearing slowly, he looked up at Kaku's ceiling and hissed.

"I'll regret this question but... are you alright?" he heard Kaku ask and groaned again.

"Never felt better," he replied, a slight grin playing around his lips. "Fuck, that was one hell of a kick."

Staring at the grinning Jabra, Kaku shook his head. "You're such a sick guy."

"You don't even know the half of it," Jabra replied and looked down at his crotch

Kaku's eyes followed and what he spotted left his mouth standing wide open.

"I might be more of a masochist than I thought," Jabra said as he looked at the impressive bulge in his pants. "Damn, I need a good fuck!"

When he saw Kaku still staring at his crotch, Jabra raised an eyebrow. "You up for that?"

Kaku shook his head violently. "Are you kidding me?! You're bleeding all over my floor."

"Yeah, and it feels fucking great," Jabra said and groaned. "_So_ fucking great."

Blood flowed relentlessly out of his nose, his vision kept blurring and splintered wood dug into his spine but Jabra couldn't help himself as his hand wandered to his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kaku cried out as Jabra opened his pants and freed his stiff member.

"Shut the fuck up and just watch," Jabra replied. "For the love of-... watch me! Watch me closely, you dumb shit!"

Jabra hissed as his hand slid over burning flesh.

Kaku's eyes were on him... Kaku watched him jerking off, there on his broken table after the best fucking kick, Jabra had ever felt from him.

Slowly, he pressed his thumb over the top of his cock and then began to pump his fist up and down his member. The movements were fast and hard, just as he liked them and Jabra was barely able to breathe as blood blocked his broken nose.

The taste of copper alerted him to the blood reaching his mouth cavity and he grinned as his arousal heightened.

Then he raised his head to look at Kaku, more blood flowing into his mouth because of the movement and stared at his shocked mate while continuing to move his hand.

It was nothing new for Jabra that he liked a bit of pain while having sex but _this_? This was fucking brilliant! The pain was strong but he had never felt greater pleasure than that.

Kaku watched him while his strokes became faster and it was almost enough to make him come. _Almost._

"Touch me," Jabra said to Kaku. "Do it!"

His eyes opening even wider, Kaku held up his hands. "Are you kidding? I still don't even know what's wrong with you, but you're acting like a madman!"

Jabra hissed as he had nearly reached the peak at the sound of Kaku's voice and then groaned when he had missed his goal. "Come on! It won't... it won't take long now. Do it!"

Kaku looked at him and then down at his erection where Jabra's hand had nearly stilled. "I... I don't..."

"Please..." Jabra whispered, his voice more desperate than ever before. Had Kaku even heard him say that word before?

Swallowing, Kaku stared at Jabra's erect cock. It didn't even look that bad... not as disgusting as he had imagined any part of his naked body to be. Slowly, Kaku looked up at Jabra's face. His cheeks were flushed, the eyes unfocused and his breathing became harsher and harsher by the second.

Turning his head back to the already leaking cock, Kaku reached out and touched the head with trembling fingers.

The reaction was instantly. Jabra moaned loudly and pushed up his hips, seeking more of Kaku's touch in his desperation to come.

Shocked by the sudden movement, Kaku jerked back his hand.

"P-Plea-" Jabra's voice was barely a whisper now, so unlike its usual barking sound. To see him like that, to see him that wanton and helpless, pleading so honestly for more of Kaku's touch... that was as exciting as it was scary.

"You really want me to-"

"Do it!" Jabra commanded but his voice still lacked the usual spite. "I- It's painful."

Kaku stared at him. Could he do that? Could he deny such a desperate request? This was _Jabra_ of all people! Yes, they had spent more time together lately but he couldn't suddenly-

"K-Kaku..."

And that did it. Kaku closed his fingers around Jabra's burning shaft, waited a bit until Jabra had sucked in a breath, shuddering at the touch, and then Kaku quickly moved his hand up and down.

Jabra cried out and after only a few seconds, he came all over his stomach and Kaku's hand. Kaku cringed slightly at hot semen covering his fingers but he still kept moving his hand until Jabra had ridden out his orgasm.

Slowly, Jabra came down from his high and looked at Kaku with a wolfish grin. "That was damn amazing for such a creep like you."

"Don't expect there to be a second time," Kaku replied with a hard look before he turned around to go to the bathroom.

"Too bad," Jabra said as he rested his head on his arms and looked up at the ceiling. More blood was running down his face and he stretched out his tongue to catch some of the droplets. "I like a good and hard fuck... I would even let you do me. I'm sure we could go all out, you and me."

Kaku looked with disinterest at Jabra as he stood up. "Stop spouting nonsense and go clean up. You're making a mess out of my apartment."

"Does that mean you'll fuck me once I'm done with that?" Jabra grinned as he looked down at Kaku. "You liked this too, didn't you? That package doesn't look that bad either... I'm sure we'll enjoy that."

Kaku turned around to hide the bulge in his pants. "Stupid masochist," he grumbled and finally went to wash his hands.

Jabra looked after him with a gleam inside his eyes. "I should make him angry again... Oh, I can't wait for the punishment!"

Barking out a laugh, Jabra followed Kaku into the bathroom.

**End of Story Four**

* * *

_I'm actually a bit embarrassed... didn't know that could even happen any more XDD_**  
**


End file.
